poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Thomas' Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (2011)
Thomas' Adventures of Winnie the Pooh is another upcoming Thomas & Friends/Winnie the Pooh Crossover film to be created by 76859Thomas. It will appear on Google Drive in the near future. Plot Winnie the Pooh wakes up one day to find that he is out of honey. While out searching for more, Pooh discovers that his friend Eeyore has lost his tail. Pooh, Tigger, Rabbit, Owl, Kanga, Roo, Sooty, Sweep, Soo, Little Cousin Scampi, Annoying Orange, Pear, Apple, Passion Fruit, Midget Apple, Marshmallow, Grapefruit, Grandpa Lemon, Nerville, Princess Knight, Choppy, Prince Frank, Discord, Sunset Shimmer, Verity, Verity's Piplup, Sorrel, Sorrel's Lucario, Hiro, Bill Barnacle, Sam the Penguin, Albert the Magic Pudding, Thomas, Percy, James, Toby, Emily, Gordon, Henry, Edward, Bash, Dash, Ferdinand, Luke, Paxton, Annie, Clarabel, Henrietta, Heckle and Jeckle, Cool McCool, Princess Irene, Turnip, Curdie, Starlight Glimmer, Trixie, Princess Twilight Sparkle, Spike the Dragon, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo come to the rescue, and Christopher Robin decides to hold a contest to see who can find a replacement for Eeyore's tail. The prize for the winner is a fresh pot of honey. After many failed attempts for what would replace Eeyore's tail (such as a cuckoo clock), Kanga suggests they use a scarf, but it unravels. The next day, Pooh goes to visit Christopher Robin and he finds a note that says "Gon Out Bizy Back Soon". Because Pooh is unable to read the note, he asks for Owl's help. Owl's poor reading comprehension skills lead Pooh, his friends, Thomas, Twilight and their friends to believe that Christopher Robin has been abducted by a ruthless and mischievous monster they call the "Backson". Rabbit plans to trap the Backson in a pit, which they think he'll fall into after following a trail of items leading to it. Meanwhile, Tigger, wanting a sidekick to help him defeat the Backson, recruits Eeyore to be a second Tigger. He dresses up like the Backson and tries to teach Eeyore how to fight. Eeyore, who is doing this against his will, escapes from Tigger and hides underwater. After a failed attempt to get honey from a bee hive, Pooh's imagination combined with his hunger get the better of him, and accidentally falls into the pit meant for the Backson. Rabbit, Kanga, Roo, Owl, Thomas, Twilight, their friends and Eeyore (who had found an anchor whilst he was hiding to replace his own tail) try to get him out, but fall in themselves. Piglet and Percy attempt to get Pooh, Thomas, Twilight and friends out of the trap (though continuously irritating Rabbit with over-interpretations of his instructions), but they run into Tigger, still in his Backson outfit, and mistake him for the actual monster. Piglet and Percy escape from Tigger on a red balloon, which knocks some of the storybook's letters into the pit. After the chase, Tigger, Piglet and Percy fall into the trap as well, where Eeyore reminds Tigger that he, being "the only one," is "the most wonderful thing about Tiggers". Eventually, Pooh figures out to use the fallen letters to form a ladder, and the animals and all our heroes are able to escape the pit. They soon find Christopher Robin, and tell him about the Backson, but he clarifies, saying he meant to be "back soon." Later, Pooh visits Owl only to find that Owl was the one that took Eeyore's tail, not realizing it belonged to Eeyore. Owl had been using Eeyore's tail as a bell-pull for his door. Pooh chooses to leave and return the tail to Eeyore instead of sharing a pot of honey with Owl. Christopher Robin is proud of Pooh's selflessness and rewards him with a large pot of honey. In a post-credits scene, it is revealed that the rumored Backson actually exists deep in the woods, but is much friendlier than imagined. He discovers the trail of objects that the animals left, and picks up each one, planning to return them to whoever owns them. He ends up falling into the pit that was originally meant for him and waits for someone to arrive and help him out. He adds, "I sure hope that fellow will be back soon". Trivia *The Masters of the 100 Acre Team, Princess Twilight Sparkle, Spike, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Rarity and The Cutie Mark Crusaders (Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo) are guest starring in this film. *Both Thomas & Friends: Day of the Diesels' '''and ''Winnie the Pooh were released in 2011 as well as Thomas & Friends Series 15 were on air on Channel 5 and ''My Little Pony Friendship is Magic Season 2 ''were air on the Hub. Category:76859Thomas Category:Spin-off films Category:Travel Films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Musical Films Category:Thomas' Adventures Series Films Category:Thomas & Friends/Disney Crossovers